Swift Skies
|Mane = of brilliant vermilion |Coat = |Caption = Swift Skies}}Swift Skies is a female Pegasus pony, a former member of the Wonderbolts, and a member of Lord Andros' army. She is also the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, the Thunderays. History 'Background' Swift Skies was once a member of The Wonderbolts alongside Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Surprise, and Soarin. Unlike the others, Swift was quite boastful and overconfident in her flying skills, believing herself to be the best flier on the team. 'Leaving the Wonderbolts' As time went, Spitfire constantly told Swift Skies to stop being arrogant and "pushing herself in the wrong direction" as a Wonderbolt, but she refused to listen. Some time later, one of Swift's aerial stunts caused her to accidentally crash into Surprise in the air and injure her wing, causing Surprise to fall toward the ground, but the other Wonderbolts managed to catch and rescue her. Shortly after, Spitfire immediately berated Swift Skies for her recklessness and putting her teammate in danger, and kicked her out of The Wonderbolts. After being kicked out, Swift became vengeful toward Spitfire and her former teammates and swore to get revenge on them. 'Joining Lord Andros' army' At some point, Swift Skies met a dark coated Pegasus, Lord Andros, who promised her that she would receive help to get her revenge against The Wonderbolts if she joined his army and assisted him on his cause. Interested, Swift accepted the offer. 'Aftermath' As a member of Lord Andros' army, Swift Skies formed her own aerial squad of Pegasus ponies named "The Thunderays" and started a rivalry with her former team. Sometimes, Swift Skies and her team are tasked with patrolling various locations around Equestria and gather information for Lord Andros. Personality Swift Skies is shown to be bitter, arrogant, boastful, and overconfident. She is also shown to be harsh when training the members of The Thunderays, usually telling them to keep improving their moves. Skills As a former member of The Wonderbolts, Swift Skies is shown to be a talented flier, able to perform amazing flying feats in the air. Swift is also able to focus on several things at once while in flight. Relationships 'Lord Andros' Swift Skies is shown to be loyal and grateful to Lord Andros for giving her a chance to get revenge on her former team, The Wonderbolts. 'The Thunderays' As the captain of The Thunderays, Swift Skies is shown to have a good relationship with her fellow Thunderay members and will usually tell them what to do. [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Spitfire Spitfire] Swift Skies strongly dislikes Spitfire and seeks to get revenge on her for kicking her out of The Wonderbolts. [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Soarin Soarin] While being a Wonderbolt, Swift Skies used to have a romantic crush on her fellow teammate, Soarin. However, after being kicked out from The Wonderbolts by Spitfire, Swift is shown to have lost interest in him. 'The Wonderbolts' As a member of The Wonderbolts, Swift Skies believed she was the best flier in the squad and that they were nothing without her. After being kicked out from the team, Swift swore to get revenge and eventually formed The Thunderays. Gallery A Swift Skies ID.png|Profile picture of Swift Skies. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' group